Machine Type Communication (MTC) User Equipment (UE), also called Machine to Machine (M2M) user communication equipment, is a main application form of the Internet of things at the present stage. Low power consumption and low cost are important guarantees to its large-scale application. M2M equipments deployed on the market at present are mainly based on a Global System of Mobile Communication (GSM). In recent years, due to high spectral efficiency of Long Term Evolution/Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE/LTE-A), more and more mobile operators select LTE/LTE-A as a direction of evolution of a broadband wireless communication system in the future. Various LTE/LTE-A-based M2M data services will get more attractive. An M2M service may actually be switched from a GSM to an LTE system only after the cost of LTE-M2M equipment may be lower than that of GSM-based MTC UE.
At present, alternative methods for reducing the cost of MTC UE mainly include reduction of receiving antennae of the UE, reduction of a base-band processing bandwidth of the UE, reduction of a peak rate supported by the UE, adoption of a half-duplex mode and the like. However, reduction in the cost means the degradation of performance. It is not allowed to lower a cell coverage requirement of an LTE/LTE-A system, so it is necessary for MTC UE adopting a low-cost configuration to adopt some measures to meet a coverage performance requirement of conventional LTE UE. In addition, the MTC UE may be located in a basement, a wall corner and the like, a scenario where the MTC UE is located is severer than that of ordinary LTE UE. A part of MTC UE needs more performance improvement to compensate coverage reduction caused by penetration loss, so it is necessary to enhance uplink and downlink coverage of a part of MTC UE for the scenario. How to ensure the access quality of a user is the first problem which needs to be considered, so it is necessary to enhance a design of a Physical Random Access Channel (PRACH) of the LTE/LTE-A system to ensure that the MTC UE may normally access the system.
For the problem that an access requirement cannot be met by a random access sequence processing method in a related art, there is yet no effective solution.